


Spy School: Operation Yellow Bird

by AgentEricaHale (LadyCat1)



Category: Spy School Series - Stuart Gibbs
Genre: Adventure, Ben loves Erica, Berica Endgame, F/M, Funny, Jessica likes ben, ben being an idiot for two seconds, cyrus needs to chill, jessica is CONFUSED, leo shang has a plan, new opperation, whats going on here?, whoops i spell operation wrong!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCat1/pseuds/AgentEricaHale
Summary: The group is yet on another mission--Operation Yellow Bird!Everything seems to be fine and they are so close to defeating SPYDER, when things go wrong.Can each and every one of them, be put to the test to see their strengths and weaknesses to save the day once again?
Relationships: Erica Hale/Ben Ripley, Other ships not mentioned - Relationship, Zoe Zibbell/Mike Brezinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is on my wattpad account ReadForLike, however I will only be updating the story here and on fanfiction.net under my account KittyNoir0.

**BEN’S POV**  
  
Ring! Ring!  
The bell for lunch rang, as I gathered up my stack of papers from Ms. Simon's class. I chewed the bottom of my lip, as I reviewed my notes for the upcoming exam. The cafeteria burst with loud students as they grouped up with their friends. I scanned the crowd quickly and spotted my two best friends at the school giggling over a meme on Instagram--Zoe Zibbell and Mike Brezinkski.

"Hey," I smiled, as I grabbed my lunch from the line and walked over to them.

"Smokescreen!" Zoe chirped, excitedly. She waved her phone in my face, as I took a look at what she and Mike were laughing over.

"It's a typography meme," she explained, after my sheer confusion. I nodded, now understanding why the pair found the meme funny.

Both Zoe and Mike were font-natics (nickname given by Mike), people who studied typography. I had to admit, I was a bit jealous of them. Ever since, I had discovered that Zoe had a crush on me, I couldn't help but develop a crush on her too. However, I still loved Erica. Well, sort of. It was complicated. I poked my spaghetti and sighed, the cafeteria food was gross as always. Zoe placed the phone away and opened her mouth.

"Did you hear the news?" she asked. I shook my head,

"No, what?" I asked.

"It's Erica's birthday!" she exclaimed. My eyes widened,

"Seriously?" I asked in shock. Zoe giggled,

"Yes Ben! I thought you already knew!" she laughed. Mike pointed his fork at me,

"Go wish her," he suggested. I shook my head.

"No way," I argued. Erica was called the Ice Queen for a reason. She hated physical or social contact.

"How'd you find out anyway?" I asked, steering the subject away from me wishing her happy birthday.

"We're spies. It's our job to know stuff" Zoe explained. "And stop changing the subject. Erica will be happy about you wishing her birthday. She wished you a birthday!" Zoe argued.

"Are you forgetting who Erica is?" I asked.

"No. And I dare you to go wish her!" cried Zoe. I glanced at Mike, pretty annoyed.

"Fine." I grumbled. I begrudgingly stood up and walked towards the lion’s den. Erica's table. Somehow, though Erica always knew I was coming because she snapped her book shut and looked at me. I wiped my palms on my pants, and sighed.

"Uh," I began.

"What do you want?" asked Erica, icily.

"Happy Birthday," I whispered, looking down. I half expected her to lash at me and punch me, but Erica's eyes widened for half a second.

"Thank you." she replied, still in her cold tone. I spun around, embarrassed as the whole cafeteria watched me. I swear to god, I saw her smile for half a second.

"You got guts, Ben" Mike grinned at I sat down at the table. I blushed bright red, as I recalled Erica's scent of lilacs and gunpowder. "Uh huh," I mumbled, still embarrassed. Just then the principal walked into the cafeteria.

"Benjamin Ripley, and Erica Hale, please report to my office." he yelled. A series of oooh's went up in the crowd and I grabbed my bag and dashed to his office with Erica walking close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**BEN'S POV**

My heart pounded as I walked into the hallway of the Idiot's (aka the principal) room. The guards at the front of his door who usually frisked me, let me slide by.

"It's urgent." they explained.

I felt panic rise through my chest, as I saw Erica follow me inside. Inside was Alexander (Erica's dad), Cyrus (Erica's grandfather), and of course, the principal.

"Hello, Ben!" smiled Alexander, pleasantly as Cyrus shot him an annoyed look. I waved a half-hello to Alexander, then turned to Cyrus.

"What happened?" I asked, nervously. Cyrus cleared his throat.

"SPYDER is back," he explained shortly. I tensed, as I felt the mood in the room go down a few degrees. Erica pursed her lips, taking in the weight of the news.

"When does the mission begin?" she asked, in her usual business-tone. Alexander smiled once again.

"Operation Yellow Bird begins today, at two-hundred. Be ready," he explained. Cyrus then handed us a packet with all the information for the mission as I felt a wave of nervousness go through me. The principal glanced at Cyrus angrily.

"I swear, this is the last time you take my student's out on missions like this!" he muttered angrily.

"Not on my watch," Cyrus replied back, exiting the room. Alexander clumsily followed, as Erica and I left too.


	3. Chapter 3

**ERICA'S POV**

I walked out the office, swiftly, as a bunch of emotions crashed through me.

Excitement, nervousness, fear.

Betrayal, as I remembered Joshua Hallal worked for SPYDER. I was good at hiding the emotions, though. Ben still thought I didn't convey and romantic feelings towards Joshua.

Boy, was he wrong.

I hated Joshua, but couldn't help but feel my heart race when I saw his face. It was wrong. I shouldn't feel like that even though he was bad. What was even worse, was that I had feelings for Ben too, and I could never let him know. But emotions weren't good in the spy business. They meant death, and betrayal. I turned around another hallway, as I heard Ben's footsteps behind me, then slowed down.

"At my dorm room," I directed, grabbing his hand, and leading the way, ignoring the racing heart in my chest. We reached my room, as I quickly pulled out the packet and deftly opened it. Inside were a few files, as we scanned through them, reaching a conclusion.

"We're gonna have to go to...oh my god...China!" Ben breathed, excitedly. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't go around thinking this is going to be some sort of a super-fun romantic trip or something," I huffed, testily. Ben went red in the face.

"I wasn't thinking that!" he cried, hotly.

"Sure you weren't" I smirked. Ben pursed his lips, obviously embarrassed.

"Sounds like we'll be meeting the Shang's again," I mumbled, then groaned. Ben raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"Zoe, Chip, Jawa, and Mike will be joining us too, as well as mom," I explained. Ben furrowed his brow,

"And?" he asked.

"Come on! The less people the better!" I huffed angrily, but to my surprise Ben began laughing.

"Aren't you the one who said I taught you the value of other people?" he asked, "It won't be too bad," he mused. I narrowed my eyes, and sighed.

"I guess so," I mumbled icily.


	4. Chapter 4

**BEN'S POV**

Two-hundred couldn't have come sooner. Actually, by one-hundred-thirty, we were all packed and ready. Catherine was also ready.   
  
"Alright," Began Erica, gathering Mike, Zoe, Chip, Jawa, and me in a group.   
  
"The objective of this mission is to once again figure out Leo Shang's plan. We think it has to do with the Great Wall of China, but we could be incorrect," Erica explained. We all nodded. Mike raised his hand, which made Erica huff.   
  
"What?" she snapped.   
  
"I'm sure I made the objective very clear." she finished. Mike shrugged, then continued.  
  
"How do we plan on getting the information for the plan, though?" he asked. Erica's nostrils flared, and she narrowed her eyes.   
  
"Ben will go undercover, and he will once again team up with Jessica Shang on this one. To weed out information. We all know that Jessica would be more than willing to land her father in jail since what happened in Vail." she explained. For half a second, I thought she was jealous, and Chip sensed this too. 

"No freaking way, is the Ice Queen jealous of some Ben and Jessica action?" he asked, in a mocking tone, which resulted in a punch from Erica. 

"Love is stupid." she stated, walking away. Jawa shrugged, and we all decided to grab a trip to the restroom before the long private jet ride.

The jet was pretty big, compared to the other ones we had sat on, and we immediately stretched our legs and began to relax, knowing fully well that neither Erica or Cyrus would let us relax once we reached. 

"So, how do we plan on getting Ben to talk to Jessica?" asked Zoe. Catherine spun around.

"That part is a bit tricky, dear, but we shall have to put Ben under a disguise, as Dane Brammage--or Leo Shang could recognize him." She explained. 

"I thought Dane didn't work for them anymore," I argued. 

"Leo Shang hired him again a few months ago to activate this plan," explained Cyrus. 

"So let me get this straight, _we_ have no real plan to get this info out. But Shang dude does." asked Chip. Erica shot him an annoyed glare. 

"We do have a plan, did you not hear the part about Ben going undercover?" she asked icily. Chip nodded. 

"Yeah, but what about all of us..?" he asked. Cyrus let out an annoyed noise. "You will all be split up, and will be given missions to spy on Leo Shang," he explained. "We'll tell you the pairings later, as it's not completely safe in this jet," explained Erica. We all nodded, and immediately felt the mood in the air change. Suddenly, we were all excited. Something had come over us, and every single one of us couldn't wait to reach China. 

"We better get some rest then.." smiled Mike. "Ice Queen and her grandpa probably won't let us sleep later," he added. We all nodded, laying back, and began resting.

China, here we come!


	5. Chapter 5

**BEN'S POV**

  
We landed in China, quickly, and all of us were ready for our adventure. "All right," sighed Chip. "Leo Shang here we come," Catherine quickly paired the group.

"Zoe and Mike will be waiters at the cafe below their mansion."  
"Jawa and Chip will be hacking into the security camera's"  
"Alexander and I will be tourists, monitoring the entrance of the mansion  
"Cyrus, and Erica will be in the back of the mansion, they will keep tabs on Ben when he's with Jessica" she explained. We all nodded, grabbing our bags. I could not wait!  
  
  


**ZOE'S POV**

Mike and I received out waiter costumes. To be honest, they were a little bit _too_ fancy. But who was I to complain? 

We set off towards the cafe, and entered through the back, with the names Zoe Wang and Mike Lin. And yes, we did have to put quite some makeup on to pass off as Chinese people. 

"So um, where do we go now?" asked Mike. I glanced his direction.

"I think we go report to the waiter's quarters." I sighed, pointing to a gray door. We took in a few deep breath's, before entering the door.

**JAWA'S POV**

"All right," I sighed, staring at the complicated code in the computer in front of me. We were in a secluded room in the back of the private jet, which was parked in a airplane parking lot. Chip bit his lip. "Uhh," he began. "Where do we begin?" he asked, nervously. I narrowed my eyes. "Wait--you don't know how to hack into the security cameras? 

Chip nodded, and I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "Don't expect me to know," I warned, typing a few random keys into the board.

Here goes nothing.

**CATHERINE'S POV**

Oh goodness. I was doomed. Alexander was probably going to fail us all.


	6. Chapter 6

**ERICA'S POV**

Grandpa and I started at the back of the mansion. I was still really confused.. I mean, wasn't Leo Shang China's problem?

And wasn't he arrested?

Grandpa must have noticed my pause, because he stopped walking and sighed.   
" _What?_ " he asked, with an edge to his voice. I inwardly flinched.

"It's just that, Leo Shang isn't even supposed to be here, he's supposed to be in jail. Not to mention, now that he is..how is that the CIA's problem?" 

Grandpa made an irritated noise.

"I thought I taught you more than that!" he huffed, and I bit my lip. My head was out of the game, and that couldn't do.

"It's the CIA's problem, because Dane Brammage and Paul Lee work for SPYDER..or at least Dane does," he explained, and I nodded.

Shoot.

How could I have forgotten something so important? 

We kept walking to the back door of the mansion, until Grandpa signaled me to contact Ben. I turned on my earpiece, and sighed.

"Ben do you hear me?"

**BEN'S POV**   
  


"Ben do you hear me?" 

Erica's voice sliced through the earpiece, and rattled me. Turning my earpiece on I quickly shot down a reply. 

"Affirmative," I sighed.

"Good, now do you have everything you need on you?" she asked, in which I replied a 'yes'. Leo Shang was supposed to meet a man named Li Wei, and I was disguised as him. I was wearing a black hair wig, and dark brown eye contacts. My face had a extremely huge amount of makeup on it, and I had tiny spectacles on my face. Thank the gods Li Wei was a short man.

Li Wei was scheduled to meet Leo Shang at six-hundred, or 6:00 PM. It was 5:30, and since Li Wei was known for appearing early to events, I was supposed to go in. Once I was in, Erica had estimated I would have approximately 10 minutes to find Jessica and explain the situation to her and then sneak out. The real Li Wei would arrive at exactly 5:40 and that's when the security guards would know something was up. 

"Going in" I sighed.

I handed my identification card to one of the heavily armed bodyguards, and nodding, they let me in. 

The mansion was a twisted maze of hallways, but finding Jessica Shang's bedroom was pretty easy, as a sign was posted above the bedroom quarters, and she had her room door decorated with her name.

"8 minutes" Erica whispered in my ear. I quickly coughed, and signal that I found Jessica's room, to let Erica know. 

_knock knock_

I heard the shuffling of feet and a groan from the other side. "Who is it?" a girl's voice rang out.   
  
"Someone you know..?" I replied, trying not to be too obvious or too vague. More shuffling feet.

A falling book.

Another groan. 

"Coming," Jessica rang out, and quickly opened the door. 

"Who are you?" she asked, on her guard, I could see a peek of her luxurious room behind her. I quickly removed my wig, spectacles, and wiped off some of my makeup and smiled.

"Hey Jessica,"


	7. Chapter 7

**BEN'S POV**

I saw Jessica's face morph into shock, confusion, and worry. 

"Wha- _Ben?!"_ she screeched, " _What are you doing here?"_ she asked. I bit my lip.

"We don't have much time, so I need you to come with me." I explained. Jessica stood planted in her spot. 

"Tell me what's going on," she sighed. "Not _once_ did you even call me after the skiing trip!" she snapped. 

_Really? The Great Wall of China was about to blow up, and this is what she wanted to talk about?_

I rubbed my face and sighed. 

"Seven minutes," Erica whispered in my ear, "I charted out an escape route, just follow my directions," she explained. I nodded, glanced at Jessica. 

"I'm sorry Jessica, but I don't have much, so you are going to follow me," I said, grabbing Jessica hand, and pulling her into the hallway. Jessica's face contorted into anger, but she still followed me. 

"Run ahead then turn left at the kitchen." Erica whispered, and I turned at the kitchen. "Should I go in?" I asked. "Hold on, let me ask Jawa and Chip" responded Erica.

**JAWA'S POV**

I quickly pressed a few keys, and nothing happened. Biting my lip, I clicked a few buttons, and inspected the page source. I then typed in the building security code that Cyrus had handed me, and suddenly all the security cameras popped up. **(lol I honestly don't know how to hack so spare me)** I chewed my lip, and raked a hand through my hair. 

"Alright--Chip you take screen's 1-12, I'll do 13-24." I instructed. Chip nodding began searching immediately. 

"Did you connect this computer to the WiFi?" asked Chip, a few minutes later, I looked up. 

"Uh, yeah." I replied absentmindedly. Suddenly, I felt static in my earpiece. 

"Erica here, can you check and see if the kitchen's empty?" she asked. I scrolled over to screen 17, and scanned it. "Empty," I confirmed. I heard the static go out, and went back to staring at the screen's. Suddenly, I heard Erica static in again. 

"Can you tell me your offline code?" she asked. 

"Why do you need an offline code?" I asked,

"Grandpa needs it. We're hacking into Leo Shang's computer files." she explained. 

"Well I don't have it," I sighed. I heard an impatient growl. 

" _Yes, you do_. Grandpa gave it to you, so you wouldn't join Shang's WiFi connection." she huffed. 

Oh.

"Well I connected to the WiFi--anything wrong with that?" I asked. 

No reply. 

"Erica?" I asked, uncertainly. 

"Disconnect, _now_. You two morons just exposed us. Now Leo Shang's gonna know that someone hacked into his security cameras." she said coldly, then clicked out.

Shoot, shoot, shoot.

We really were done for.


	8. Chapter 8

**LEO SHANG**

Leo Shang straightened his tie in his full-length body mirror. Letting out a small cough, he grabbed a comb and raked it through his hair. Then, he walked to his closet, and pulled out a gift bag. After finding out about that whole molybdenum fiasco, Jessica had practically stopped talking to him, and Shang was determined to make it up to her. Checking himself in the mirror one last time, Leo Shang started his way to his daughters room for a daddy-daughter dinner.

_Knock knock_

"Jessica? Darling, it's me, your dad," Leo said, standing outside of Jessica's room.

No answer. Leo Shang cleared his throat before knocking again.

"Jess? Honey, I know you're mad, but I'm your father. So let me in," ordered Shang, mildly irritated. 

Again no answer.

Now, Leo Shang was a man who hated ignorance, so he did what any other impatient father would do:

 _He knocked the door down_. 

The first thing Leo Shang saw was a very messy room. Panic flooded through his veins--it was without a doubt that Jessica was not in her room--so where could she be? Twisting on his earpiece Leo fired out an order.

"Security--pull up all security cameras--stat. Once you find Jessica, signal her location on my watch," he thundered. A few 'affirmatives' echoed through his ear, as Shang walked further into his daughters room, cleaning up a bit. After a few minutes, he heard a voice in his ear. 

"Uh sir..... the security cameras have been hacked." 

_What? That was impossible!_ Leo Shang angrily balled his fists. It was obvious that Jessica had run away with whoever the other party was.

"Find out who's the hacker." ordered Shang angrily.

"But sir--"

"If you can't do such a simple order, then you are fired."

**BEN'S POV**

I sighed impatiently as I checked my watch. It had been a full five minutes, and Erica hadn't responded to me. We were three minutes off on our schedule, and I was starting to get worried.

"Erica?" I asked, into my earpiece, hoping for a reply.

"What?" snapped Erica into my ear, and I was taken aback by her angry tone.

"Um do I go in?" I asked again. Jessica glanced at me.

"No. Get out of the building now. Our cover has been blown." huffed Erica.

"But then we'll be seen"

"And if you stand there, then Leo Shang will blow you apart to bits."

I nodded, my heart beating rapidly in my rib-cage. 

"Yeah, ok" I replied, turning off my earpiece. Jessica's frown contorted into anger.

" _Well?_ " she asked,

"We'll have to leave from the entrance," I sighed, grabbing her arm to lead her away. 

But it was too late. Four guards were blocking the hallway, and they were all carrying loaded guns.

**CHIP'S POV**

I glanced at Jawa above me, confused. 

"What did Erica say?" I asked. Jawa's face paled. 

"Oh nothing, just something along the lines of 'we're exposed cause you connected to the WiFi and not the online code'" he mumbled.

I blinked. He was joking right?

"You can't be serious" I gasped. Jawa shook his head miserably. 

"I am"

Shaking my head, from disbelief, I returned back to staring at the cameras, but a certain screen caught my eye. It was a screen with Ben and Jessica. They were cornered by guards. I quickly shook Jawa's arm.

"What?" he asked, peeling his eyes away from the screen. I pointed to the screen where Ben was, and Jawa's eyes widened. 

"I'll alert Cyrus and Erica" he said. 

I could only nod in reply, and hoped that my friends would be ok.

**BEN'S POV**

Panic flooded my veins as I tried to mentally calculate how I would escape. Jessica's normally pale face grew paler as one of the guards pointed to her.

"Leave her" he growled. My eyes widened as I let go of Jessica's hand and she walked away nervously. I fiddled with my t-shirt, and prayed that Erica would come to save me. Until then, I could only stall.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what's all this commotion about?" I chuckled nervously. Another guard--one with a mustache gritted his teeth.

"What your business young man?" he barked. I whimpered, and cleared my throat. From the corner of my eye, I could see a figure clothed in black moving towards me rapidly. Breathing a sigh of relief, I grabbed Jessica's hand and made a run for it. Hastily dodging from underneath the guards, my breath caught in my throat as I prayed that somehow I would unwind from this huge mess. How did the guards find us anyways? I watched as Erica kicked on of the guards in the shin, and broke another's arm. After a few more minutes of terrorizing the guards, Erica dusted her hands off and gazed at me coolly. My eyes widened and Jessica let go of my hand. 

"Ok, seriously. _What is going on here?!?_ "


End file.
